Tabitha Galavan
Tabitha Artemis "Tabby" Galavan '''(January 19, 1975 – June 12, 2002; resurrected April 2014), formerly known as '''Tabitha Dumas and also known under the alias, Tigress,' '''is an assassin, former member of the now long dead Kean Crime Family, daughter of Caleb Dumas, sister of Theodore Dumas, former best friend turned enemy of Barbara Kean and the girlfriend of the Cyrus Gold. Tabitha and Barbara completely took over Gotham City but Tabitha was gunned down by the Gotham City Police Department and Barbara was electrocuted and killed. After Barbara became the leader of the League of Assassins, she resurrected Tabitha and appointed her as second-in-command. Biography Early Life Tabitha Dumas was born on January 19, 1975 to Caleb Dumas and an unnamed woman. She lived with her parents and her brother in Gotham until she was eight years old and her father was murdered by Carmine Falcone. Her mother moved away out of fear and brought Tabitha and Theodore with her to Miami. Working with The Order of St. Dumas Founding the Second Order The three lived a peaceful and happy life until Tabitha's mother passed away due to old age in 1996. However, before she died, their mother told the siblings to return to Gotham in order to get revenge on the man who took their life from them. Enraged, the two made it their mission to murder Carmine Falcone and avenge their father. They returned to Gotham and researched the old Order of St. Dumas, tracking down members that worked with their father. Once they were all together, Tabitha and Theodore began leaving marks of the Order around the city, specifically on Falcone territory. They made themselves known and tried for two years to take out Falcone but to no avail, his crime family being too strong. Quitting Eventually, in 1998, the two managed to sneak into the Falcone Mansion and take out the bodyguards, making their way into Carmine's bedroom where he lay sleeping. Whilst Tabitha wanted to kill him then and there, Theodore insisted they couldn't kill him and instead should take his blood and sacrifice it to their father's spirit. Tabitha, not believing in any sort of magic, punched her brother and was about to stab him in the face with her knife until Theodore sliced her leg open and pushed her to the side. The alarm then went off in the mansion, signalling police to their location. Theodore, unfazed continued to prepare Falcone for a sacrifice while Tabitha screamed that she finally quit. Theodore screamed at her but she quickly dove head first out of a window and managed to survive as officers burst into the bedroom and caught Theodore. After this, Tabitha changed her name and became Tabitha Galavan, not wanting to be associated with the Dumas family or the Order anymore. She then became an assassin for hire, using her skills learned in the order to murder people for money. Joining Barbara Kean Kean Crime Family Tabitha eventually became bored of the life as a hired assassin until she came across a lost woman named, Barbara Kean who came into Tabitha's personal lair looking for a partner. She said that she had heard all the stories about Tabitha's expert technique and ability to get the job done and explained that she needed someone like that on her side for a change. Growing bored of her current lifestyle, Tabitha accepted Barbara's invitation and the two had a joyride around the city, murdering people and stealing money, however, they were never caught or seen in the act. After this, the two became best friends and eventually came into contact with Carmine Falcone who offered them their own criminal organization if they accepted to work under him. While Tabitha hated Falcone, she still accepted and the two quickly rose to prominence in the criminal underworld. While their business deal with Falcone was good and successful, Barbara and Tabitha grew tired and impatient of taking orders from him and concocted a plan to murder him and allow Barbara to take over as queen of the underworld with Tabitha by her side. They started by pay rolling moles in Falcone's gangs and eventually managed to overthrow Falcone and take over as queens, believing him to be dead. During her time in the Kean Crime Family, Tabitha became a close friend to Edward Nygma and the girlfriend of Cyrus Gold. Death The two ran the underworld for months until one of Falcone's loyalists escaped their captivity and provided evidence of Barbara and Tabitha's crimes against Gotham. With evidence at hand, they were permitted to make arrests. The word of their future imprisonment reached the women and they quickly packed up their things and Barbara, Tabitha and Cyrus quickly fled to their safe house. The GCPD eventually reached them and gunned down Cyrus, devastating Tabitha. Crying, she fled to Barbara's side and warned her of the army of cops outside. Realising they couldn't escape, Tabitha gave Barbara and final hug and went to try take out some of the cops with her weapon. However, she was unsuccessful and was gunned down by the entire police force. Working with the League Resurrection TBA Personality TBA Abilities TBA Equipment * '''Black Leather Whip: '''Tabitha has been seen several times using a black leather whip to commit crimes and torment her victims. She mainly uses it in order to intimidate and/or interrogate someone for information, normally wrapping it around their neck and choking them. She keeps it holstered on her left thigh at all times. * '''Crossbow: '''Tabitha is also known to use a Cobra 80lb Self Cocking crossbow as a weapon. She used it to threaten the life of Jim Gordon in order to take shelter in his apartment along with Barbara. Appearances ''Batman: Anarky Behind the Scenes * In DC Comics, The Tigress is a super-villain and enemy of the Justice League. She is the daughter of classic super-villains, Sportsmaster and Huntress. ** Tabitha's middle name being "Artemis" is a reference to the original Tigress whose real name was Artemis Crock. ** Tabitha was also seen using a crossbow several times, another reference to the comics Tigress who used a crossbow as her signature weapon. Category:Characters Category:Characters From Earth-1 Category:Humans Category:Kean Crime Family Members Category:Members of The Order of St. Dumas Category:League of Assassins Members Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Villains